Hear me
by SaoriK
Summary: " Stop. " he said. " Help! " he screamed. " Please... hear me. " he begged. Then silence. Mute!27 [Dropped]
1. Silence

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!

Warning: Bullying, violence, depression.

" Talk "

" Tsuna's writing/'talking' "

 _ _' Thought '__

* * *

 **1\. Silence**

Nana cried and didn't stop.

She hugged her son and begged for him to say something, __anything__. Even one word was enough. She wanted the doctor to be wrong. He __needed__ to be wrong.

The mother knew that her little Tsu-kun was a healthy boy despise his clumsiness. He was just a normal kid and nothing was wrong with him.

There was no way that he was __mute__.

Not when she heard his cry when he was born or when she heard his first word (Nana still remembers the joy of hearing her cute little baby call her 'mama').

She knows his voice. She knows __him.__

Her Tsu-kun wouldn't stop talking so sudden. She knew he didn't have a reason to (but he did).

The young — too young to choose the silence — son looked at his mother. Glassy eyes (almost as if he wasn't seeing what was in front of him) met the woman's teary brown eyes. He opened his mouth and moved it slowly before stopping half way, giving up on trying to talk.

 _ _I'm sorry,__ he wanted to say.

Tsuna didn't cry when the doctor said he was mute, so she did it for him. He didn't show surprise when the doctor said it was due to psychological reasons, so she did it for him. He didn't answer the doctor when he asked for the possible reasons to stop talking, nor did she.

Because answering meant that she would have to accept, to acknowledge the truth. Because that answer would mean she failed as a mother.

But the more she denied and ignored the harsh truth of life — __his__ life —, the more she failed to fulfill her role as a parent.

It didn't matter if she denied or accepted anything. It didn't matter if she cried or not, if she regretted or not, if she apologized or not; the past could not be changed and her mistakes wouldn't disappear. The consequence of her — everyone's — actions would stay and she had to bear with it.

Tsuna was mute.

The bullying took his voice away.

 _ _She__ took his voice away.

* * *

Tsunayoshi observed his mother give him a strained smile, saying that everything would be alright. She hugged him one more time before going to the kitchen and starting to cook.

She was shaking.

He couldn't understand why, though. Why would she be upset about him losing his voice? Why would she cry so much? Why would she care?

Don't get him wrong, it's not like he thinks that she doesn't care for him, he knows she does. But he almost doesn't talk so it wouldn't matter, would it?

He doesn't think so.

Tsuna tilted his head as he continued look at his mother. A few seconds after, he walked to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. The younger touched his throat.

"No voice. "His lips moved, but no sound came out. "Not that it changes anything... "

He frowned a little. Was he supposed to be worried? Or be upset like his mother? Should he cry too?

He really was Dame-Tsuna. He couldn't even feel what he should.

But how could he be sad when he, himself, wanted it. Maybe this way the other kids would stop making fun of his high-pitched voice. Maybe the teachers would stop trying to make him answer question even when it was obvious that he didn't know it. Maybe the bullies would stop telling him to ask for help when they knew that no one was going to save him.

Maybe this was for better.

After all, no one ever listened to him.

So why keep something useless?

(Why keep __him?__ )

* * *

Hey! New fic and this time is not an one-shot! I wonder if I can do it...

I need to warn something: I'm slow to update the chapters... so don't expect to get new chapters often, okay?

Hope you guys liked!


	2. Through the paper

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!

Warning: Bullying, violence, depression.

" Talk "

" Tsuna's writing/'talking' "

 _' Thought '_

* * *

 **2\. Through the paper**

Reborn knew Sawada Tsunayoshi through the paper. The paper that Iemitsu gave to him, filled with information about the boy that made him scowl.

His new student was weak like Dino had been before. He was clumsy enough to trip on thin air; his posture curved with his head down, always with a tight grip on his bag, ready to flee; his slim figure left him as an easy target to people to mess with.

In other words Sawada Tsunayoshi was weak.

And above everything else he was a civilian.

A kid unaware of the Underworld living a normal life. No threats, no blood, no death. He didn't know how hard the life in this cage called Mafia was. He didn't know how it felt to be chained down with no freedom. He didn't need to always be on guard because everyone was after his life, lurking on the shadows waiting for a chance to bring him down.

He knew nothing about it, but Reborn needed to teach him. The hitman needed to guide him through the darkness and not let he be consumed by it. He needed to shape him into a great boss that would not give in to the madness that power brought.

It was going to be a tough job, but Reborn wasn't the Greatest Hitman for nothing, he would complete this job with perfection.

But for that he needed to know the boy and his limits. So of course he would get to Japan a day before to observe his student-to-be.

And he wasn't surprised when Tsunayoshi was weak-looking exactly as the photo on the file.

A 14 years old kid with brown eyes that told the world everything like an open book; his brown hair so spiked that some would say that it defied gravity made his frame look even frailer, especially with his bone-arms with no muscle.

Huh. He would need to work on this.

Reborn continued to follow Tsuna, but something was off. Tsunayoshi was exactly as Iemitsu's report said: clumsy, bad at sport and academics, unable to hurt a fly, shy; and yet there was something more, an important information that not even the head of CEDEF knew.

He scowled, Iemitsu should do a better job on gathering info about his own son. The man didn't even seemed worried about the bullying that the kid suffered and he always talked about his son with so much care that anyone would've thought that he would go crazy if he knew about it. Not that Reborn could complain, he wasn't part of the family so he shouldn't meddle.

He stared with impassive eyes as Tsunayoshi was beaten on his way. Three seniors stopped him and dragged him to a corner, smiles showing too much teeth.

It was then, seeing the boy being hurt and not moving an inch, eyes shut closed and lips pressed in a thin line, that Reborn understood what was bothering him.

The silence.

Not once the young Sawada talked. Not even a word. Nothing. He didn't even open his mouth, the only time he did it was when he was eating. He stayed in silence trough everything. Be it his tripping that left him with light scraps or the beating from the bullies and the mocking from everyone else.

Tsunayoshi was beyond quiet. Reborn didn't hear his voice and it was already past half a day, no normal kid would be able to stay silent for so much time.

Frowning, the hitman, picked the files once again. Nothing said that the brunette was mute, but for him not utter a word or even growl, then he should have vocal problems.

It was just after he searched for his student's medical files from Namimori Hospital that Reborn understood better the kid's situation.

Now he knew that he wasn't just going to teach a civilian about the Mafia and its ways, but he was going to pick up the pieces from a shattered soul and give him back his voice.

* * *

Tsuna stayed still for some seconds more after the bullies went away proud of their action and way less stressed. How good was to them to have a walking sand-bag like Dame-Tsuna.

The middle-schooler stared the sky with teary eyes, pain washing his entire body. He sat up slowly and picked up his bag, each movement careful to not put pressure on his bruises.

Hanging his head low, he went back to his home and when he got in the kicthen he knocked at the wall to let his mother know that he just got back. The matriarch looked at him and gapped (even after years of seeing her baby boy come back bruised she couldn't help but feel surprised), she run to him and started to ask if he was okay.

"I'm fine." He wrote with a small smile on his face. Since he lost his voice, Nana started to notice smallest things about him, not letting anything slide, it didn't matter if was because he tripped or because he was beaten, she would worry over him. "I'm sorry, could you treat my wounds?"

The woman smiled tenderly.

"Of course, Tsu-kun! I'll get the first-aid and while I'm at it, don't forget to eat, okay?", she said with her happy tone but the worry on her eyes never left.

Tsuna nodded and sat down. Instead of eating he played with his notepad and wondered.

 _'_ _Are my feeling on the paper or in me?'_

* * *

Hello!

This chapter came unexpectedly quickly, I guess...

I think that after Tsuna lost his voice Nana started to be less of an airhead and more attentive towards his problems and needs. Also, I bet that she never told Iemitsu about those things, so he never knew that his son stopped talking, and the CEDEF agent's that look out for Tsuna and Nana never noticed it or cared, soo... he doesn't know a thing about Tsu-kun.

This fanfiction probably is going to have a slight Iemitsu-bashing, but I think he is going to get his shit together in the future... maybe...

Thanks for those that commented! I really appreciate it!


	3. Home tutor

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!

Warning: Bullying, violence, depression.

" Talk "

" Tsuna's writing/'talking' "

 _' Thought '_

* * *

 **3\. Home tutor**

Tsuna backed off as the broom was pushed on him. He furrowed his brow in fear, and looked at his classmates.

"It's your fault we lost, you know!" The other boy yelled annoyed. "So, you can do the cleaning, right?"

Tsuna just lowered his head and held tight on the broom as he heard one of them sneer. He numbly looked at his feet while hearing the others mock him and soon he was alone in the gym.

Twisting his feet, he turned to see the window and peeped through it.

There, outside, was Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana talking to each other.

Tsuna's heart skipped a beat; Kyoko was smiling. Her lips curved up in a pure and innocent smile; her eyes lit in happiness. The sun illuminate her in a way that made her even more beautiful — in Tsuna's mind, of course. But he doubt that there were someone who thought different. She was, after all, the idol of Namimori.

And his crush.

Maybe it was romantic feelings, maybe it wasn't; but it didn't matter. All he could do was watch her from afar; watch her smile and giggle.

It was enough for Tsuna, anyway. He could live just watching and seeing a world so different from his. A place so warm and calm, safe from the pain.

Kyoko was his heaven. Just a glimpse of her made his bad thought go away and even if was for a second, he was grounded again and not drowning on his own silence. She was his safe spot.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Kyoko." Mochida-senpai's voice woke Tsuna up from his thoughts.

The older boy smirked upon seeing Kyoko acknowledge his presence and her friend go away. He made his way to her with confidence, something Tsuna doubted he would ever be able to do.

Stepping back from the window, he left the broom and decided to go home. He wasn't found of Mochida-senpai — one of his bullies — and didn't want to see him with the school's idol. For some reason it bothered him, but it wasn't like he could say anything, so it was better to just go away, far from what hurt him.

* * *

Nana looked up to the stairs and back to the telephone, frowning. Tsuna had come home earlier again and she was concerned for his well-being and education.

The young mother stared at the flyer that was on her mail box and bit her lower lip. Maybe calling the tutor was the right decision, but what if he just worsen her baby boy's situation? She should've asked him first. But if Tsuna get more lethargic than he already is, she won't know what to do.

Maybe it would be okay, even if the flyer was suspicious. Maybe a change on her son's routine could be a good choice and if she was luck, the tutor could be a wonderful man who could give Tsuna a new light.

She was already out of option, this was all she could do.

Determined, Nana went to her son's bedroom and knocked the door before opening it.

"Tsu-kun, I got a call from yout school! "She said, not angry, but worried. "You skipped class again?"

Tsuna, lying on the floor reading a manga, looked up to her. He slowly nodded and mouthed:

"Sorry... "

Nana sighed.

"I just want you to be happy, Tsu-kun. I want you to feel safe and confident. ", she said kneeling down and passing her hand through his brown locks. "... I called a home tutor, okay? "

The boy tensed. His mother hired a tutor, a person that should teach him, but in the end would just give up on him. One more person that he would disappoint. One more person that would make him feel useless.

He didn't want it; he didn't want anything. But his mother seemed so worried and scared; she cared too much about him and he was tired, however he didn't want to make his mother feel bad nor bother her.

"Okay. " he wrote on his phone and even managed to smile lightly.

As if waiting for Tsuna's approval, the doorbell rang and Nana went down stairs with her son tailing behind her.

"Ciaossu!"

The Sawada duo looked down. A small baby wearing a suit and a fedora smiled smugly.

"I arrived 3 hours early, but as a service, I'll evaluate you now. " he said entering in the house.

Nana shared a look with Tsuna and then kneeled down, a sweet smile appearing.

"Who are you little one? "She asked patiently, not really caring that he just invaded her house. "Are you lost?"

"Hm? I'm Reborn, the home tutor."

The baby stared at them and waited for their surprise to fade. The woman had gapped and covered her mouth with both of her hands; the boy just looked at him with eyes wide open before chuckling.

Reborn's finger twitched. Honestly, that was why he didn't like to meddle with civilians. He hated his cursed form and to be looked down by the others when he was, obviously, the best, was something that fueled his annoyance. But of course he wouldn't let his self be carried by the looks of the mother and son duo, so it didn't pass unnoticed by him how his new student tensed after seeing his finger twitch.

"So you're Tsuna, right?" Reborn didn't wait for an answer and continued. "Let's go to your room and start."

The boy nodded while the mother looked to him worried. Noticing it, Tsuna turned to her and nodded again but not breaking the eye contact with her. Reborn concluded that it was his way to reassure her when the woman's shoulders fell and her lips tugged upside a little.

* * *

While Tsuna sat on his bedroom's floor, Reborn put his briefcase down and opend it.

"Let's start. "He said looking at the parts of his gun and then putting them together. "My real job is to make you a Mafia Boss."

Reborn looked closely as Tsuna reacted. The teeneger jumped on his seat, his eyes widening and his mouth hanging open; tense shoulder and one of his hand holding tight the cellphone while the other was closed in a fist. His posture changed, he was ready to flee.

Being honest, Reborn never thought that his reaction were going to be so strong. He expected Tsuna to laugh him off (or something close, as he is mute), not to be taken serious.

"I was assigned by Nono — The ninth Vongola Boss — to make you an exellent Mafia Boss."

Between the fear and incredulity in his eyes, confusion also shined there. The boy started — or tried — to use his eletronic to communicate, but Reborn cut him, already answering the unsaid question.

"You are the direct descendent of Vongola Primo, the founder of the Vongola Famiglia, and so a legitimate candidate to the boss position. "He then showed Vongola's family tree with the name 'Giotto' on the top and at the bottom his name.

"But there isn't any other candidate? Someone from the mafia? ", Tsuna asked a little more calm.

"The sons of the current head of the famiglia died. Enrico, the most qualified, was shot; Massimo was drowned; and Federico, the favorite child, was found reduced to bones. ", Reborn said while showing photos of the deaths and Tsuna's face twisted more and more after seeing each them.

Putting back his gun to his briefcase, the baby smiled.

"I'm hungry now. We'll continue tomorrow. "

* * *

I hope you guys like it!

Uh... just to say something, in the last chapter it wasn't that Reborn felt the need to save/help Tsuna. It was just that he knew that Tsuna needs to have confidence to talk back to people and protect his self if he is going to be a mafia boss. Sorry if it seemed that Reborn wanted to help out little tuna by just observing him.

Thanks for those that commented!


	4. When you die

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!

Warning: Bullying, violence, depression.

" Talk "

" Tsuna's writing/'talking' "

 _' Thought '_

* * *

 **4\. When you die**

Tsuna stared at his bedroom ceiling, unable to sleep. It wasn't something new to him, strange and twisted thoughts were always present in his head and it was rare the night when he could sleep peacefully without doubting his own existence and his worth. He tried to not think about those things — hurt, despair, hate, sadness — (his mom would be so sad), but it was so difficult. Everything seemed to end in the same thought.

But this time was different (it wasn't). Looking at the baby sleeping at the other side of the room, Tsuna's head was filled with question about mafia. Why him? Why would they choose _him?_ Why the dumb, weakling, mute civilian? Why they don't just forget about blood and try actually search for someone useful? Tsuna didn't know anything about mafia, but he was sure that someone like him would die rather quickly for their liking. With failing grade at every subject and the coordination of a newborn baby, there was no way for him to survive.

Sitting up, Tsuna stared at his window and touched his throat. Reborn would give up. He would say to his boss that Tsunayoshi wasn't suit to be a mafia, much less a boss. After all who would bet on a useless stupid civilian to command an organization in the mafia? They would just leave him and choose another one. Everyone did that.

It would be okay.

But...

He didn't want to people to give up on him (even when he knows that he would give up on himself, too). Call him a dreamer, but he still wanted to be accepted.

It is impossible, he knows. No one want a kid, a friend, a brother, a student like him. There is no use for someone useless, idiot, clumsy, weak, coward—

He needed to stop. He shouldn't have this thoughts. Tsuna knows that if he continues he will give up and stop trying.

Tsuna weakened the grip he had on his throat. He didn't remember clutching it as if trying to suffocate his self. It was habit now and maybe it was he trying to end everything, but he shouldn't do it, not when his mother still tried for him and welcomed him and held him carefully to never hurt him again.

It was difficult to not go, but if it's for her he would stay, because he only had her and she only had him (his father was long forgotten by him). They held tight on each other to survive a life that wasn't made for them.

A little shaken, Tsuna lied again and tried to sleep. Maybe there he would be heard.

He was sleepy and tired and to be awaken from his dream— so beautiful, so perfect dream— was something hard and hurtful. He didn't want to, but he had to.

Tsuna heard his mother calling and felt her shaking his body lightly. Her soft voice made him to want to wake up. He needed to be there for her.

Opening his eyes, he nodded at Nana as a greeting.

"Good morning, Tsu-kun.", she said with her sweet smile.

After being left to prepare his self to another school day, Tsuna idly noticed that Reborn wasn't in his bedroom anymore. Going down stairs, he saw the baby (and the chameleon) eating breakfast with his mother.

"Good morning."

"Ciaossu!"

Sitting down to eat, the middle schooler felt Reborn's eyes following every of his movements; it was subtle, but it was there. Tsuna pretended to not have noticed and acted normal, or at least, he tried. In the back of his mind, somehow he knew that the little hitman noticed his tensed muscles and his brown eyes avoided to meet his black ones.

Tsuna hoped for this to end quickly, but even after going out the baby followed him, eyes glued on his back.

"Why are you following me? "The boy mouthed as if he was grumbling, an unusual annoyed feeling bubbling inside of him.

"Because that's my job, Dame-Tsuna."

"Wha- ", Tsuna turned to Reborn, gapping. How the heck he knew his nickname and why he answered an unsaid question? Tsuna knows that he can't speak and he was sure that he didn't write it down to show to the hitman.

"I can read minds, Dame-Tsuna. And I'm a mafioso — the best hitman of all — so of course I can at least gather information from a civilian. ", Reborn answered with a cocky smile and Tsuna backed down. The farther form Reborn the better.

A little more conscious of the baby, he went back on his way to the school. It didn't last long as he stopped again.

Just around the corner Kyoko was walking. Her always present smile made Tsuna's heart fluttered. She turned and saw him and then Reborn. Kyoko gapped cutely and started to run toward them.

Tsuna froze; his heart beating fast and his hand clutching tight on his pants. Why was she coming his way? Did she want to talk to him? Would she like to go together to the school? Expectation started to grow together with his anxiety. But soon it disappeared with Kyoko kneeling down to talk to Reborn.

The boy's heart fell. Of course she wasn't interested in him. He was Dame-Tsuna, even if the girl was friendly she wouldn't want to meddle with a useless boy like him.

Looking down, he tried to not show his deception.

Her voice danced in his ears and deep down the brunette still hoped for her to talk to him. Shaking and sweating, he waited for them to end their talking and Kyoko to go away.

"It's Mafia seduction. " Reborn explained. "You have a crush on her, don't you?"

Tsuna refused to do anything but blush.

"Have you told her yet? "He asked and the other just gave him a blank stare.

"Sasagawa Kyoko is the school's idol ", Tsuna wrote and ripped the paper, giving to the toddler." I'm just Dame-Tsuna. There is no reason to say anything, I would just bother her. Better not. "

"That's an amazing loser complex. " Reborn stated amused, but he also frowned a little, not that anyone noticed.

"Just the truth... "He should go to school. There was no point on trying to explain to a baby why what he was saying was the truth and not just a complex, he was too young to understand. Or maybe he wasn't, after all it was almost a common sense that he was a useless kid.

"Then... Die. "Reborn held a green gun pointed to him.

Tsuna stopped.

What was this baby thinking? It wasn't the first time he heard it. No, he heard this phrase— word— a lot of times, but for a toddler to say it... Maybe they were right.

"Why? " he mouthed.

"You will know when you die."

He shot.

And then time stopped.

* * *

Thanks for those that commented! I love reading the reviews, they make me so happy!


	5. Unsaid will

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!

Warning: Bullying, violence, depression.

" Talk "

" Tsuna's writing/'talking' "

 _' Thought '_

* * *

 **5\. Unsaid will**

He was dying.

For a moment his mind went blank. He didn't know what to think. This was a natural happening (aside from the fact that he was _shoot_ ) and everyone would pass through it — death, he means.

There were times when he thought about dying, but he never expected to be killed by his tutor, much less a baby. Did people hate him that much? Was his existence so bothering? Had he done something that bad to be ostracized?

He wanted to say no. He wanted _someone_ to say no.

Maybe his mother would say it. Maybe his father, even if he was inexistent to Tsuna. Maybe Kyoko would say it for him.

Kyoko...

No, she wouldn't. How could she, when he was a stranger to her. She probably didn't even remember him.

That day, when they were younger and she smiled to him — just a small action but it changed so much in his life —, was nothing but a forgotten memory to her.

He didn't want that. He wanted to be someone, to be remembered. He wasn't just Dame-Tsuna: he was more.

He was a survivor. He fought every day, against the world and against himself. He fell but always got back on his two feet. It took time, some more than others, but he didn't give up; he couldn't give up. For more tired he was, he fought and kept going.

But now was over.

He would die and no one would remember him. His mom would move on and Kyoko would never know how much he loved her.

 _'I_ _... I don't want that... 'Tsuna_ thought. 'I _want to let people know me. I want Kyoko-chan to know me; know my feelings. '_

Something _flared._

He was _burning_. His body was hot and he was alive again, regret consuming his mind and before he could even register what was happening, he picked his notebook and with his favorite orange pen he wrote.

Tsuna ran, his lack of clothes were ignored, and the brunette made his way to the school with a speed that he never knew he could get.

Turn the corner, go in a straight line, don't stop.

He couldn't stop, so he didn't. The tought of Kyoko burnt in his mind and fueled his determination.

He wouldn't lose his voice a second time.

Seeing the girl at the entrance gate, Tsuna speeded up and stopped in front of her. Straitening his back and arms, he showed his notebook with confidence, holding tight on it.

"Your smile is beautiful! Please, go out with me! "The words painted in a bright orange, in which he poured his feelings, asked for her attention.

The fire that he felt started to disappear and he came back to his senses. Aware of his position, Tsuna let his notebook slip through his fingers and fall on the floor.

Kyoko ran away.

And, suddenly, Tsuna felt suffocate. Everything seemed to pass in high-speed yet slowly. He didn't had time to think as things progressed quickly, but he could hear loud and clear the sneer, the mocking, even threats from his peers, and their eyes on him for an eternity. He didn't had time to avoid the punch that Mochida-senpai threw, but the pressure of his fist against his cheek stayed for a long time.

He doesn't remember how things went. No, everything was just a blurry memory. And yet the heaviness of the other's stare was something he could recall clearly, even when everyone had already gone to class.

Tsuna's knees were weak; they couldn't bear his own weight, so the brunette fell on the floor — the infirmary's floor. He doesn't remember coming all his way here, but he guess that this was logical. This was the only place in the school's ground where he wasn't bothered. The nurse wasn't there, so he was alone.

There was a burning sensation behind his eyes and tears threatened to fall. Tsuna grabbed his neck. He needed to breath but it was so difficult; it seemed there was no air.

"Tsuna, stop it. You're going to hurt yourself."

Reborn. He was here. Tsuna hadn't realized it before. Was he with him all this time? What was that bullet he shoot him? What had—

"I'll explain, but now you need to stop hurting yourself. "He said, hand on the boy's arms.

Easing his grip on his neck, Tsuna tried to calm his self down. Taking deep breaths, he hugged himself. The middle school student looked in Reborn's eyes, but soon he lowered his head; he couldn't look in the baby's eyes, as he was judging him too. Tsuna probably had failed whatever he was expecting him to do.

"I shot you with a Dying Will Bullet. Those who are shot resurrect to do what they regret with their dying will. ", Reborn explained." When shot you enter in the Dying Will Mode; your body's safety switches are off, so while risking your life you can harness great strength. "

* * *

Reborn frowned. He didn't expect Tsuna to have a breakdown; for more of a wimp he was, the hitman thought he would just get embarrassed, not try to suffocate himself and cry his heart out. This wasn't in his plans and now things would get more difficult. For more that Tsuna didn't show, he was pretty sure that the boy trusted him even less and that would be a problem.

The hitman sighed. He would need to find another ways to teach the kid, a softer way, one that wouldn't break his soul. Reborn couldn't let Tsuna die, especially by his own hands. That would strain his relation with Vongola and taint his image; there was no job he couldn't do perfectly.

Observing the bullied kid being dragged to the gym, he analyzed the situation. He already expected for Mochida to challenge his student, but now he wasn't sure if he could use another Dying Will bullet. It could backfire his original plan: Tsuna's mind wasn't stable and depending on the kind of regret the boy had, it could end in a terrible scenario.

* * *

Tsuna heard Mochida-senpai's rant while shanking and searching for a way to get out. His eyes puffy and his reddish nose showed to everyone that he was crying, but none of them cared, in truth they laughed and Tsuna just shrank in his place.

"The prize is of course Sasagawa Kyoko! "The older boy's yell made Tsuna stare.

Kyoko-chan was a... _prize?_

No. That was wrong. No one was an object. No life could be exchanged by something material. Nothing had the same weight as a person life and Tsuna knew that very well. To be treated as an object was hurtful, because we aren't disposable like a pen or a book; we can't be tossed aside just like that, so we can't be compared as such. It was cold and sad to think someone would treat Kyoko-chan like that; it was _infuriating._

Scowling, Tsuna felt hot. He wanted to knock some sense on his senpai, but he just Dame-Tsuna; he couldn't do nothing aside from watch the disgusting scene of Mochida laughing proudly. If he had courage to shout out... if he had the strength to fight him...

He closed his hand in a fist and bit his lower lips. If he were someone else, he could've done something. If just he wasn't Dame-Tsuna...

Once again his mind went blank. And then all of his thoughts were on his regret. He could've done something. He should've done something. He _will_ do something.

Alive, breathing and burning, Tsuna ran toward Mochida and in matter of seconds he came back to his senses. Senpai was on the floor and the crowd roared, unexpected praises were shouted to him.

"Sawada-kun!" Kyoko ran towards him and he tensed. She was angry about his confession, he knew that. "I'm sorry about this morning. My friends tell me a lot that I don't know when to laugh. ", she said embarrassed." You really aren't an average guy! Is it okay for me to call you Tsuna-kun? "

Tsuna was stunned. Kyoko wasn't angry at him and even praised him. He felt a knot on his throat and for a second time he wanted to cry, but this time of happiness. It was as if one of his dreams were coming true.

He smiled, a little awkward and with some tears on his eyes.

" Yeah. "

* * *

Thanks for those that commented!


	6. ( We ) tried

Hello!

First of all, I must apologize. I found a file (chap. 6) that I had started before that I had forgotten about and so I wrote a new one and posted. I didn't really like the one I posted before so I'm reposting it with some adaptation that include what I wrote before (which I liked more).

So... sorry for it, as I think you guys would be expecting the next chapter but it isn't.

I think this one is better than the last one soo.. I hope you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!

Warning: Bullying, violence, depression.

" Talk "

" Tsuna's writing/'talking' "

 _' Thought '_

* * *

 **6\. (We) tried**

He was unwanted.

Son of a mistress, he was a bastard child with mixed blood. Born in the mafia, raised being poisoned by his own sister and used by his father.

No one expected anything from him and even those who did had long given up ( Shamal, his mind whisper ). He wasn't useful for them, he was just a weak child that played piano. He wasn't mafia.

But he was.

He was born in it and raised by mafiosis. He was trained and he survived years on the streets of Italy, walking on the thin line of death and life, hands tainted with red and a body with scars that showed his mistakes. He faced hardship every day that no civilian would and yet people said he wasn't suit for fighting.

But Gokudera wasn't known for giving up easily; no, he was stubborn and one track minded. So he worked hard and made a name for himself: Smoking Bomb Hayato.

The mafia knew him; they knew he was strong and smart, that he didn't just play piano. And still he had no famiglia. He wasn't affiliate to anyone.

He was strong but had yet to prove his worth.

It is difficult to be accepted by the mafia, especially the old blood. Even so, a civilian kid was chosen to be the next boss of Vongola — the strongest and bloodiest family.

Hayato couldn't believe it, but the one who told him was Reborn — The Greatest Hitman of the world and Sun Arcobaleno.

He felt his blood boiling in anger. He was born in the mafia and still wasn't acknowledge by them, but a mere kid, raised among normal and harmless people, already had the Vongola on his hands.

Gokudera Hayato couldn't feel more insulted than now. But, at the same time, he wondered who the heir was. He started to expect great things from the civilian heir.

Looking at the class, his eyes stopped on the brunette. Weak, frail, no will... Hayato was disappointed.

How come someone like him get to be in the strongest family as the boss while he still wasn't accepted by even the smallest families?

* * *

Tsuna thought things would get better. He had a friend now and people didn't mock him that much as usual. Maybe his life wouldn't be that bad from now on, maybe everything would be okay.

Maybe they would _hear_ him.

His heart beat fast and he felt hope filling it. Hope that life wouldn't be his nightmare anymore and that he wouldn't need to be afraid of living.

* * *

Wrong.

He was wrong. Of course his life wouldn't get better. Why had he even thought about it?

Shrinking in his seat, Tsuna tried his best to ignore the hateful stare he was gaining from the transfer student. It was alright he could ignore it, he always did. But, no, he couldn't, at least not knowing that the boy — Gokudera Hayato, he reads on the blackboard — is from the same place as Reborn.

Tsuna looked up hesitantly and met a pair of angry green eyes. They were full of fury and disappointment.

The brunette flinched and lowered his head again. He touched his throat lightly. He was having a little difficulty to breath and his hands started to sweat as his heart beat quicker. He closed his eyes and in this short time that he was trying to calm his self down, Gokudera walked until he was besides his seat and kicked it. The silver head glared and Tsuna looked up hesitantly.

There was so much hate in his eyes that it hurt.

It hurt to see them. For someone that he didn't even know look so disgusted and furious at him hurt. Even if Tsuna says that he is used to this and that it doesn't affect him anymore, they are nothing but silly lies. Tsuna thinks — hopes — that if he continue to repeat it like mantra, then on day it would come true and he won't feel anything anymore.

There wouldn't be pain nor shame.

He got up and picked his seat. Ignoring the entire class he just stared at his table, trying to not think about the hard glare that still was directed to him.

His heart hurt more than the bruises on his body.

 _'_ _Why? '_ , he wondered.

The other boy seemed to despise him so much. He hadn't done anything bad as far as he remembers. The new student didn't have a reason to-

Oh.

Gokudera didn't need a reason to hate him, or better he had one. Tsuna was Dame-Tsuna and that was enough reason. It was normal, it was _logical_ to people hate him. They didn't need to know about Dame-Tsuna, they just needed to look at him and decide to hate him. It was almost a law.

Tsuna felt the urge to cry. He was so dumb to think he was worth to be liked by someone. He was way too happy thinking that Kyoko accepted him that he forgot that he doesn't deserve it. The useless kid wasn't worth to be her friend.

It wasn't fair. But in the end nothing was fair and Tsuna knew that better than anyone.

It was a harsh truth that Tsuna was reminded with every punch and taunt.

Every day the reality would knock him with so much strength that it left him with a bleeding heart and a bruised body; an empty soul and wet eyes.

Every night he would be hunted by his nightmare called memories. Memories from his daily life in which bullies would beat and mock him while the bystanders would laugh, grin or simply ignore it. Ignore his _pain_. No adult — teachers or police officers — would do something to stop it.

Why should they? Why they would help him when he didn't deserve such gentleness? He never showed his worth, after all. He never stood up for his self. He never tried and just gave up.

But he did.

He did, in fact, tried to do the things. Tsuna studied and tried to be better. He tried to not trip or stutter. He tried to fit in, but his efforts were never acknowledged. Because his flaws spoke louder than his stronger points.

He tried so much but...

One day he tried to speak...

Then he stopped.

* * *

Hey... I'm really sorry for the inconvenience... I'm not that organized...

Oh! And I'll still not post for a long time because of school and all.

Thanks for those who commented!


End file.
